Chaotic: The Grand Perim Adventure
by subterra59
Summary: Peyton has a friend who introduced him to Chaotic, a grand adventure in Chaotic awaits for everyone, in fate, or for fun.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Chaotic. I love their show and game. Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hi, My name is Copper Dang, my Chaotic screen name is LegionDang. As everyone knows, Chaotic is a major card game series in both physically, and online play. Me, I'm just starting out, and boy is it awesome. My friend, Peyton, known as Peytonic Master, gave me a Chaotic Booster pack for my birthday. At first, I thought he was joking like always (but who doesn't like him being like that?), but when I opened it, I was awestruck to see such cool Ant like creatures. Peyton said that these guys are called Danians.

Peyton explained (as much as I can translate his unique language) that these Danians are powerful creatures that use teamwork to help one another, even with low health, they work together with numbers. Of course Peyton showed me that there are some Danians like Noble classes that can solo on their own, with the right mugic and battlegear of course.

For the past year, I've been pretty good at it, of course there were a few throwups when I lost a couple of times, but hey, Peyton said that losing can also mean gaining experience. Right now, I'm battling against an Underworlder Jock named Justin Crimus, or JustCause233.

"Ready to lose again, bugboy?" said Justin with his laptop across mine.

Where I sat, I have short untamed black hair as well brown eyes under my glasses, as well light tan skin wearing a brown shirt, jeans and black Nike sneakers.

Yeah I lost to him once, but not this time. "Bring it on." I said as I want to play to win, and for fun.

In a three on three, Justin has Magmon and Barath Beyond in his front lines while Toadore is in his back, while I have Odu-Bathax and Tabaal and Daj Huun in the back. With my Mandiblors, Odu-Bathax gets an additional 5 energy from each of them, making Odu-Bathax from 30 to 40.

"Let's get Chaotic/Let's get Chaotic!" the both of us and now the match begins.

Justin started first since I challenged him to a rematch, he used his key creature Magmon obviously and targeted Tabaal, one of my Mandiblors to try to decrease Odu-Bathax's health. He did win, but I used Tabaal's ability to infect Magmon while at the same time use Mugicians Lyre to gain a counter to play the Infectious Melody to infect both Barath Beyond and Toadore.

"That's good," I said as I smile at Justin, which he is a little hesitant now that his creatures are infected. "Now it's time to retaliate, Odu-Bathax attacks Magmon." I said.

Since there are a total of four Mandiblors Odu-Bathax's health from 25 to 55, and with Vlaric Shard as his battle gear, he gains additional Earth attack damage. Leaving Magmon to be destroyed in Mount Pillar Reservoir where fire attacks are barely effective. The battle went on as Justin is struggling to stop Odu-Bathax, but it wasn't enough to stop my one Danian army.

"Common Odu," I said as I stayed calm and about to take his last creature Toadore. "Yes, a Lavalanche!"

"Oh no!" Justin said as he sees his wisest creature is now coded. "Man, who knew losing...feels so good?"

I chuckled and extended my hand to him. "I enjoyed my revenge, it was fun." he smiles and shakes my hand and leaves with his laptop.

I started packing up mine with my laptop last and still on the table, when but then I heard the one voice I know in a million miles. "Yo my insectoid brotha!" Peyton.

I smiled and turned to see my best friend, Peytonic Master, the most unexpected Mipedian player of all time, in my Teacher/Best Friend/Chaotic Bro. I turned and we did our signature hand shake. The hands slap, then fist bumped, finger dancing and gripped. "Just won my rematch, those Danian tips really paid off."

"No problemo dude," Peyton said. "No matter the tribe, you're my br-"

*Beep-beep*

We both turned to see my laptop's screen a mail icon to have a Chaotic symbol. "Huh?" I was confused and sat back down to open it. "Chaotic mail?" it revealed to have some kind of code, like the cards.

"DUDE!" Peyton shouted next to me with surprise and happiness, "That's the code to go to Chaotic, like I told ya!"

My mind was processing this...code. Peyton told me that there was a place called Chaotic, when you get a code, your point of view will change. He said it was wild, there are other Chaotic players around the world going here, battling each other, and meeting other creatures I never seen nor heard of before.

"You have to use type it in now bro," Peyton demanded me, "Your Chaotic sensei tells you it is mandatory~!" he sang while playing an air guitar.

Pulled out my brown colored scanner and looked at the code in my laptop, when Peyton uses his air guitar and sings, it's business. "...I'll do it tonight." I said putting it away and my laptop. "I just got some thinking to do."

He stopped his solo and places his hand on my shoulder. "Copper, my student." he said. "This will blow your freakin mind." he said and the school bell rang, back to class.

-0-0-0-0-

When I got home and unpacked my things and did my homework, I opened my laptop to see my Chaotic account and the code is still there.

" _This will blow your freakin mind."_ Peyton's words echoed in my mind.

I pulled my scanner and typed in the code. My thumb hovered over the enter button. "Here goes." and I pressed it. The screen turned blank black. "Huh?" I turned to see my account and it was the same as well. "Weird?" is said after fiddling the keys. "Ah well, I'll talk to Peyton and see if he can help me with this." I said and placed my Scanner on the nightstand.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

"Oof!" I landed face front on the floor after I got...warped or whatever? "Ow. If this is one of Peyton's experiments, I'm going to-" I got up and saw what I don't believe, I'm in some kind of futuristic sci fi building. I heared a digital noise to see a girl appear out of nowhere like Star Trek's teleportation. She giggled and left as I heard her saying newbie. "-...take him to an ice cream buffet…"

"Yo man!" I heard Peyton and turned to see my best friend. "You made it," he walks in front of me and smiles. "Your mind blown?" I can only nod in awe. "Good, cause it will be more blown when you get to your match." he said walking away.

I just stood where I stand, still blown. "...Dude?" Peyton grabbed my shirt and pulled me to a mobile platform.

"Alright bro, here's how it's going to work here in Chaotic." Peyton started explaining. "Your match isn't going to be like the ones online, that's all I'm going to say because you're going to expect the unexpected."

"What about my cards?" I said.

"Trust me dude." he said as we stopped at what appears to be a large dome building. "You won't need them, this is the Hotekk Drome, just do what you do, and be unexpecting." he said and leaves.

I watched him leave and turn to the Drome as it opens it's doors. I pretty much have no choice but to walk in. I did admire the large hollow interior, but I heard a chuckle to see what appeared to be a spiky blonde haired teen about a few years older than me.

"Ready to lose." He said in an Australian accent. "Newbie."

" _ **Welcome to battle Drome Hotekk, Copper Dang, Chaotic name LegionDang,**_ " __The strange morphing symbol in the middle said, the floor pop up two stands, " _ **Your opponent, Klayton, Chaotic name, Klayborn**_ " The blonde teen smirks arrogance, " _ **Players, dock your scanners**_."

I shrugged and walked up to my side of the stand and seeing the blonde opponent get to his. We did what to symbol said and place our scanners on the stand. Then a holographic screen is shown in front of me.

"Nice." I was impressed.

"So, how did you like Chaotic?" he said. "What deck to you run anyway?"

I looked at him that with a frown. "Like I'm going to blab out my strategy." I spat at him.

" _Nice work my student, keep him guessing,_ " I heard Peyton's voice. I turned to try to find him, but nothing but the idiot in front of me. " _Down here bro._ " I look down to find my scanner having a facetime with Peyton.

I lean down with a smile, "Dude," I whispered. "this is awesome!"

" _Yeah, but focus on the screen Copper,_ " he instructed me as I straighten up and started flipping the analogs to find my Danians. " _Ok, listen up, the controls are like online, but Klay's bad news while having the best Battlegear, Mugic, Creatures, etc. He plays Underworlds, pick your best Danian on a one-on-one._ "

I nodded as I started finding my Danians, but most of my creatures don't stand a chance alone. Luckily I know my cards, Danian Nobles are my best bet on one-on-ones, but most of them have low health and rely on Mandiblors...wait! I stopped to see a earth like ant made out of wood and stone.

It was Nom, the Servant of Stone, I remember Peyton giving this to me on the first booster pack on my birthday. Not only that, he's strong with Earth attacks, mugic, and courage. So I picked him and slide him to the play table. "Ok," I started picking out my battle gear, the Breath of the Desert should give him an extra speed, if sacrificed, this will give him air element. Geo-Flourish will help him in a pinch if he runs low on Energy, and ten Danian locations should do the trick.

" _ **Players, lock your decks.**_ " The Chaotic Judge said. We pressed our top buttons on the scanner, and the screens reveal each other's creatures.

"A Danian?" Klay began to laugh, "Oh I'm going to enjoy crushing you like the ant you are."

"Bring it on, feather brain." I made my comeback when I saw Lord Von Bloot, then I heard the whole Drome buzzing. "I'll enjoy duck season to the end of winter."

" _ **Enough trash talk.**_ " The Judge said as alarms buzz around the Drome.

" _That's my que bro,_ " Peyton said from my scanner. " _Don't worry, I have full confidence in you, remember, fight smart._ " He now logged off.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic-0-0-0-0-Normal POV-0-0-0-0-

Peyton smiles as he just got a large bucket full of popcorn and an extra large soda drink. "Oh, Klay won't know what hit him." he said as he downs a piece of popcorn.

"Hey Peyton." said a voice.

The unexpecting master turns to see his three friends. The first one is, is a teen male with black hair and tan skin, wearing a blue shirt and jeans. The second is also a boy with red hair and glasses, wearing a green shirt under a vest and khaki pants. And third is a girl with long blond hair with pale skin, wearing a long black sleeve shirt and red pants. His friends in Chaotic, Tom, Kaz, and Sarah.

"Who's match are you watching?" The Sarah said sitting next to him.

"Watching my buddy fighting in his first Drome match." he said as he offers his popcorn to everyone.

The Tom looks at the screen while seated next to the girl while the Kaz sits on the other side next to Peyton. "Cool, who's he fighting?" said the red haired.

Peyton took a sip and eyes on the screen. "Klay."

Tom looks at the unexpecting master with eyes widen. "What?" he was shocked. "He's going to get creamed against Klay, he has better experience in being creatures."

"True." Peyton was not phased. "But Copper's smart, I taught him the ways of the unexpected, making his style, the most cunning and brutal."

"And he has an Ultra Rare Elemental Danian?" Sarah said now interested.

"Silence my peeps, the show's about to start."

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0- Copper's POV -0-0-0-0-

" _ **Since this is your first match LegionDang,**_ " The judge said. " _ **You will be the attacker, activate your location randomizer.**_ " I nodded and spun the randomizer, I can see my locations swirling around and stopped. " _ **The first location, Mount Pillar.**_ "

"Nom attacks Lord Von Bloot." I went with my gut and touched my creature picture. The screen disappeared when I touched it, but I feel funny and made me look down. I can see the code swirling below my feet, changing me? Soon, I'm now becoming...Nom? "Woah...WOAH!"

A skinny, winged ghoul stood in Klay's place, grinning at me as I can feel strong power from him, he's not Klaybourne, he's Von Bloot. "Ready to get Chaotic?" he said in arrogance.

I cracked my neck. "Bring it on!" I said in my new voice.

And the next thing I knew, everything went white and the background changed to be stone like walls and crafted tunnel like caves. I'm in Mount Pillar. I tried to move, but I seem to be wobbling with my new four legs.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0- Normal POV -0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure he's got it?" Sarah said as she got her own soda and drinks. "This reminds me of me on my first match, and I lost."

Peyton nods. "Trust me, he just needs his bearings."

A sinister laugh came from the table next to them as they see a girl with long brown hair with pale skin like Sarah's, but she looked like wearing expensive clothing and makeup. "He might as well give up, newbies are never meant to be in Chaotic." This is Krystella, a mean character with nasty plots floating in her mind, making deals with bad creatures to make other creatures and players miserable.

Tom looked aggravated, "Hey, I was a newbie, and I won."

"Yeah, with dumb luck."

"Guys look!" Kaz pointed at the screen.

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome / Mount Pillar -0-0-0-0- Copper's POV -0-0-0-0-

Legs? Check. Arms? Check. Battlegear? it materialized and disappears. Check. I slam my fist and palm together, I'm ready.

" _Hey Sarah?_ " Tom looks at his blonde friend. " _How long did it take you to fully control your creatures?_ "

Sarah cringed remembering her first time. " _For me, with those many legs and arms...about a month._ "

" _Looks like he figured it out in minutes?_ " Kaz said.

" _Like I said, very cunning, now zip it,_ " Peyton hushs his friends. " _this is where it gets good."_

I'm able to sync with my new look, wonder what else I can do. I cautiously walked around the tunnels, looking around the corners to see if Klay/Von Bloot is around for an ambush, but no luck. Then I walked out of the tunnels to see a large opening, a grand hallway to be precise. Banners hang from above he tall ceiling and pillars to make the structure safe.

" _This is a perfect ambush spot for Klay,_ " I thought, " _Well, no like the present._ " I then walked in the great hall as I stayed close to the pillars for any incoming fire. My antenna's twitched as I heard a cackle from above.

"Power Pulse!" I turn to see Von Bloot coming above with bolts of green fists coming at me.

I dashed to the side, but I seem to have das-no flew a little too far as I crashed to a pillar. " _Oh, Nom can fly...wait...I can FLY!_ " I jump to take flight to avoid anymore attacks from Van Bloot.

"You're in a "No Newbie Flight Zone"." Van Bloot tailing me. "Prepare to be shot down, Iron Balls!" His eyes glowed and shot out cannonballs at me.

I swerved around the pillars to avoid being shot at, but Von Bloot is faster than me and is still catching up to me. Think, think, think...oh right. I flew straight at a pillar with my opponent following me, I spin my body to plant my feet on the structure and rebound and flew straight at Von Bloot. "Ash Torrent," I shot out hot ash from my hands and at Von Bloot, making him dodge but hit his side. He staggered but I didn't let up as I pursued him reeling my left fist. "Rockwave!" I did the unthinkable and punch Von Blood in the face and slammed him down to the ground, having pillars of rock to entrap him.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0- Normal POV -0-0-0-0-

"Woah!" Tom was astonished to see such an attack like that. "I didn't know you can use Rock Wave like that, did you know?" he looks at Peyton.

He only shrugs with a smile of pride in his face. "I taught him to be unpredictably cunning," he said still watching the screen. "but he himself knows how to fight."

"Klay's going to be slammed by a Danian." Sarah said with her Danian fan side is showing. "I got to get a scan of that Creature."

"Don't be so sure." Krysella said. "Klay still has his mugic." she said watching Von Bloot's mugician is entering to his Mugic.

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0- Copper's POV -0-0-0-0-

"Melody of Malady!" roared a voice in the rocky prison. Music is heard from nowhere, a beam of light shot down where Von Bloot was and a wave of energy burst across the room, it hit me as I flown back on a wall of pillar and dropped to the ground. I walked it off and look to see Von Bloot free from his prison, now with a fiery gun in his hands, a Pyroblaster to be precise. "Time to heat things up, Lavalanche!" he shot the lava out from the gun.

"Rockwave!" I slammed my fist to the ground to make a stone wall to block the attack, but I can see the wall turning red and broke with an explosion, making me fall back from the attack with mitigan damage dealt to me.

Van Bloot cackles as he pumps his pyroblaster. "One charcoaled ant, about to be coded." he said and takes aim. I struggled to get up, wait, I still have my battle gear. I can feel the Breath of the Desert in my hand. "Flame Orb!" he blasted me with a hot ball of fire, but I moved quickly and rolled away safely from the attack. "What?"

"The Breath of the Desert gives me an extra boost of speed." I explained as I attached the gourd to my waist. "Sludge Gush!" I shot out slime of earth and water at him

"Lavalanche!" he countered and our attacks collided.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0- Normal POV -0-0-0-0-

"This is intense?" Kaz said as he got a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

Sarah's soda hand shook anxiously with excitement. "Copper's going to win,"

Tom's eyes didn't leave the screen. "But Klay has more energy than Nom,"

True, Nom's energy is dropped to 15 while Von Bloot still has 50, the chances for Klay to win are high.

Peyton didn't seem to be phased by Tom's comment. "But not for long." He said and points at Nom's character card, his Mugician counter blinks as it swirls around Nom. "Nom just used his Mugician to gain extra earth damage."

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0- Copper's POV -0-0-0-0-

I can feel the my earth abilities rising with great power, I roared as my Sludge Gush attack grew more powerful against the Lavalanche. The attacks cancelled out one another, but I quickly recomposed myself "Slimeslam!" I shot out slime like missile at Von Bloot, making him kneel with weakening as his battlegear disappears in his hands. "No Mugic, No Battlegear," I said and picked up my Breath of the Desert. "Oh don't worry, I'll even the playing field," I then crushed my Battlegear in my hands as the winds began swirling around my Danian body, now I have wind and earth attacks. "And Geo-Flourish."

I hear the healing chorus sing and feel my body replenished when a beam of light shine down upon me.

Von Bloot looked hesitant to see me now boosted up. But he clenches his fists, "Lavalanche!" he roars with a weaker version of the attack.

"Cyclone Slam!" I attack with a tornado made of wind and earth. The attacks collide but the Cyclone Slam is stronger as it cancels Lavalanche and hurls Von Bloot to the wall. "Thundershout!" I roared out as wind and earth flew around a sound wave launching at Von Bloot, coding him in collision.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0- Normal POV -0-0-0-0-

The whole room cheered with random players as well the four protagonists cheered the most.

"That's my student." Peyton sips his drink with victory.

Krysella growls the fact a newbie won, with a Danian and finishing it with a powerful attack salt the insult.

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0- Copper's POV -0-0-0-0-

I cheered as I reverted back from Nom to...well me of course. I can see Klay growled with anger and hate upon me and took his scanner. "You may have one today, but mark my words, I will make sure you life will be miserable." he said, taking his scanner and leaves.

I smirked seeing him leave as I took my scanner and leave the Drome, I can see Peyton at the front doors of the Drome with a smile saying I'm proud of you. "Dude, that was super-mega-AWESOME!" he said as he pulled me to a brotherly hug that I started seeing stars.

"Pey-need...air!" I gasped and he let go.

"Sorry bro," he chuckles. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of my peeps." he said and I followed him.

I can hear the cheering and compliments as I pass by the other players. I then see his three friends as they wave for me and my best friend.

"Bro, these are my Chaotic buds." Peyton said, offering me a seat.

I sat down and looked at his friends, "You must be Tom?" I said to the black haired teen.

"That's right," he said. "Overworlder, and ex newbie of the group." I chucked, that would make me the new "Newbie". Peyton told me he was new about a month ago.

"I'm Kaz." I turned to the red headed boy. "Underworlder Expert, and Player, also Chaotic fanatic." Peyton told me about him, he is a fanatic, and wanted to prove Chaotic is real.

I turn to see the blond haired girl and she smiles. "I'm Sarah," she introduces herself. "Like you, I'm a Danian expert, plus Perim explorer."

"Perim?" I said in confusion, is it another feature in Chaotic?

"Another time bro." Peyton said. "I think it's time to port home and digest everything you've accomplished."

I nodded and I pulled out my scanner, he showed me the port home button and I pushed it. "...Uh?"

"Wait for it."

-0-0-0-0-0- Earth -0-0-0-0-0- Normal POV -0-0-0-0-0-

Peyton walks up to Copper's home and knocks on the door. He waited and Copper opens the door. "Yo Peyton, wh-"

"How was Chaotic?" Peyton said immediately, grabbing my shoulders and started shaking me. "Did you win yet? Who was your opponen-"

"StoOoOoOop!" Copper response while being shaken, he got his bearings straighten out. "Dude, I checked my account and I still couldn't get everything working."

"Have you checked your scanner?"

Copper shakes his head. "I did, and it's stil-" *Beep* "Huh?" he pulls it out and sees his scanner, having the top button blinking. "Huh?" He pressed it and in a flash, Copper began seeing the experience in Chaotic, beating Klay, and meeting Peyton's Chaotic friends. He paused for a moment and looks at Peyton. "Dude."

"...I know."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I do not own Chaotic. It was a good show, and a good game.

well, I hope you like it, laters!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Chaotic, I love their show and game.

-0-0-0-0- Perim -0-0-0-0-

Peyton and Copper walked across a large desert that water can't be seen for miles. They have their packs on and canteens filled with water.

"How much further?" Copper said as he shields his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"Not much further," Peyton said. "The Mipedian Oasis is just up ahead," he said and stops. "There it is."

Copper stood by his side and sees the large hill that has palm trees and mountains, looking like it has a village in there.

"Better scan it dude," Peyton said. "Better to have it now to port here instead of walking across the desert again."

The Danian player nods and took out his scanner, a blue light shines from the small thing and it beeped, and the Mipedian Oasis is revealed in the scanner. "Awesome."

"Remember, each location can give you an advantage, and your opponents, a disadvantage." Peyton lectures him. "And at a time and place, like here, it can effect in the Drome as well." Copper nods as he understands, he can use a location that has a thunderstorm to his advantage. "Come on, I want you to meet my Mipedian friends." he said as he heads down to the Oasis, with Copper behind him with puzzling thoughts.

The two friends then entered a village at the edge of the Oasis, it's not large, but it is populated by some kind of lizardmen, Mipedians to be precise. Most of these lizardmen can turn invisible however they please and have powerful air attacks, not to mention very territorial, in Peyton's "Perim's Survival Guide".

But Peyton walked right through the front doors like he's been here, and started giving the Mipedians huge greetings and hi-fives. "Yo my lizard friends, how's the weather!" the local's didn't mind as they seem friendly around him. He then walks up to a Mipedian who is hanging upside down. "Yo, Siado, what's up, or what's upside down!"

Copper walked in cautiously, trying to stay close to Peyton. "Dude, I have a match coming up," he said to his best friend.

"Chill my student," Peyton said in his usual little care of the world. "There will be plenty of ti-Ah!" he stops and sees a tall fox woman in royal robes talking to an elderly Mipedian who is also wearing the same quality clothing as her. He walks up to them with his friendly smiles "Hello Kinnianne, ambassador for the Overworlders," he bows to the fox woman, "And Headmaster Ankhyja, lovley day isn't it." he bows to the lizardman

The elder lizard and fox woman let out a friendly chuckle and bows with Peyton with respect. "It's good to see you Peyton." Ankhyja said. "Have you been battling like I taught you?"

Peyton nods. "Yep, that windpalm technique sent Agito through the wall and into the Lavapond." he said with pride.

The fox woman known as Kinnianne looks over Peyton to see Copper. "And who is your friend?"

"I'm Copper." the Danian user said. "I'm Peyton's friend, and student." he said as he lifts his hand to her.

She took his hand and shakes it with kindness and respect. "It's an honor to meet new friends," she smiles and turns to Peyton. "So what brings you here to the Mipedian Desert?"

"Showing around my friend how to look into locations," Peyton said and his face brighten. "Dude, scan Kinnianne, she can help you in the future battles."

Copper looked confused and up to Kinnianne, "Well...ok." he said and lifts his scanner and starts scanning her. "Wow, you're amazing!" he said and sees her stats.

The Overworlder ambassador blushes, "Oh please, I'm just a politician."

"But a fighter who can fend off Underworlders." Ankhja teases in.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered why I was here in the first place?" Peyton remembers and turns to Ankhja. "I'm looking for a new Mugic, you know where I can find one?"

"Peyton what about my battle?" Copper looks at him. "You're suppose to help me get some pointers on this, Hercu-Leon guy?"

"Leon?" Kinnianne said and smiles. "Tell him I said hi." she said as if she knows him well.

"And remember," Peyton said before I ported out. "Get to the trading docks to upload the scans you got and into your scanner, you can't scan more than one Creature, Battlegear, Location, and Mugic."

"Got it," Copper said readying his scanner, "See ya later." and ports out.

Kinnianne waves farewell before he left. "He's very nice." she let out a giggle.

"He is." Peyton said and looks at Ankhja, "Now, about that mugic."

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

Copper ported to Chaotic in the transport station, he then walks to over to the trading docks and inputs his scanner, looking finding his scans to be revealed and used the touch screen to upload them in his scanner. "She'll come in handy with Peyton in team matches." he said as he takes his scanner out. The new Danian player was about to head out to the Hotekk Drome but runs into Sarah and Tom, "hey guys,"

"Sup." Tom said, "How'd you like Perim so far?"

"It's amazing, I even got a scan of the Mipedian Oasis, and Kinnianne." Copper said.

Sarah looks impress. "Not bad for a greenbug." she said to him. She apparently nicknamed Copper bug version of a greenhorn. "Where's Peyton?"

"He stayed behind in the Oasis to find some Mugic," Copper explained. "I have a match coming up and I still don't know this Hercu-Leon guy?" The two gasped in shocked. "...what?"

Sarah spoke first. "Hercu-Leon is a major Overworlder fan." she said. "He's undefeatable, and very tough."

"And he hates Underworld players." Tom said as well. "He battled Kaz in an Underworlder vs Overworlder match, it was a close match, but Hercu-Leon won."

"You don't use Underworlders do you?" Sarah said to Copper, who shook his head no. "That's good, he'll be giving you a friendly challenge, just go all out."

"Right." Copper said, "Any other pointers?"

"Just don't get coded." The Danian and Overworlder players said in unision.

-0-0-0-0- Mipedian Oasis -0-0-0-0-

"The Hymn of Teleportation?" Peyton was now awestruck from Ankhja.

"Yes," said the elder lizard. "Prince Mudeenu's mugicians have created the Mugic for him incase of Underworlders invade the palace, that way, he can Teleport the Underworlders away into the Mirage lands where will be ready the next battle."

"Very clever." Peyton said. "I got to get a scan of it."

Kinnianne shakes her head. "It's not easy getting in the palace," she said. "But, I might be able to get you close enough, but it's ri-"

"Alright let's do it!" Peyton said with high eagerness.

Kinnianne leans to Ankhja "...How does Copper put up with him?" She whispers for only him to hear.

"His Courage and Wisdom must be higher than Maxxor and Najarin combined?" he whispers back.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

Copper took a deep breath before entering the doors of the Hotekk Drome. Across the room he sees a teen about his age, with blue hair and a blue shirt to prove he is an Overworlder fan.

The Chaotic Judge appears in the middle of the Drome. " _ **LegionDang, your match is against Hercu-Leon,**_ " it said. " _ **This will be a three-on-three match, Players, dock your scanners.**_ " They did as they were told and the screens showed them three open fields.

Copper looks at Hercu-Leon and seeing him grin as he picks his cards. " _Everyone said he's tough, but friendly to none Underworlders?_ " he thought up a strategy. " _I'm going to have to bring out my best Danians to go toe-to-toe against this guy._ " he started picking his creatures. " _Kelvadraan will do, he has fire and earth proof, plus good speed, and a Torwegge for extra air attacks_ "he said. " _Faash will be my firefighter, and a Vlaric Shard, earth attacks may not be as powerful, but it will give him earth elemental abilities._ " he said as he is finding his third creature to use. " _And Lore will be my Mugician since I don't have any other Mugic counters, and Evergreen Tunic to give him extra energy to increase his survivability._ " He then started picking out his Mugics. " _Ember-Flourish will help me in a pinch for health, not to mention my Danian Unbalancing Warsong would even the playing field, and Howl of the Wind to give Lore wind elemental." he then pulls out his locations. "One Mipedian Oasis, a The Flamegate for Faash and advantage for Kalvadraan and the rest are Danian locations._ "

" _ **Players, lock your decks.**_ " said the Judge. They did so and revealed their teams. Hercu-Leon has all Overworlders, having Crawsectus and Tartarek in the front and Heptadd in the back.

"You play Danians?" Hercu-Leon said and crosses his arms with a smile.

Copper nods, "And they don't have any infect abilities, that way, it's a fair fight."

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

In the Pub, word has already throughout chaotic as a large crowd are watching Copper's and Leon's match. Sarah and Tom are at a table as they watch the match. They got their drinks from the service robots and eating pizza.

"I was saying that Hercu-Leon will give him a friendly match," Sarah said, "I didn't think Copper would take it literally?"

"But their stats are as high as Hercu-Leon's." Tom stated.

"Yeah, but he lacks other Mandiblors who actually others." Sarah brings out the obvious.

"We'll never know," Tom then hear the alarms coming from the Hotekk Drome, the battle is about to start.

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

" _ **Hercu-Leon, you are undefeated and with high honorific reputation, you will be the attacker.**_ " The judge said, making the blue haired teen nod to activate his location randomizer. " _ **The first Location, the Overworld Riverlands.**_ "

"Crawsectus attacks Faash." he said and touches his creature, turning into a large lobster creature.

Copper did the same, but he transformed into a large red ant creature.

"Let's get Chaotic." They said in unison and the Drome is now the Riverlands.

-0-0-0-0- Mipedian Oasis -0-0-0-0-

Kinnianne and a robed creature behind her walked up to the Mipedian Palace, the guards look tense as they gripped their Shock staffs.

The Overworlder Ambassador raises her hand in defense. "He is with me," the guards look at each other and they both nod, letting them both in. The palace is very large and well built as guards patrolled the hallways to protect anything inside as well the brave Prince Mudeenu. "Stay close to me as you can, that way you would not lose your way." The robe creature nods and stayed silent as it follows her.

The two Overworld Creatures continue down the halls as they finally reached to a large room, where Prince Mudeenu is talking to his other Mipedian royals. He sees Kinnianne, dismissing his kin and walks up to the new arrivals. "Ambassador Kinnianne, a pleasure seeing you again." he greets with a respective bow, and the gesture is returned. "So, were the new terms for Maxxor, is it agreeable?" he said walking to the large table that has battlefield models, representing Mipedian defense lines and Underworlder units.

Kinnianne pulls out a scroll. "Maxxor agrees to give you a land with sustainable amount of water." she said and hands it to him. "It will be difficult to find the location close to the Mipedian Oasis."

Mudeenu takes the scroll and nods. "The dry season is about to begin, but I would not wish to rush quality timing, hopefully my uncle will understand the terms." he said as he looks at the warboard. "But I have an Underworld Problem," he points out. "The Underworlders are planning an invasion in our Southern Borders, our forces are strong, but I fear they are planning something."

"What do you plan to counter this attack?" Kinnianne said.

The prince then pulls out a yellow colored Mugic. "This is the Hymn of Teleportation." he said. "With this, I can teleport the Underworlders to a Mirage location, I have one already in mind to attack, and it is close to the Overworld Borders, that way both sides can fight against the Underworlders," he then looks at her and gives his scroll with the Mipedian seal in it. "If Maxxor agrees, this will a stepping stone to make peace."

Kinnianne process this and nods. "Agree-"

The whole room shook and shots were heard from the hallways, but a word did echo towards the room. "UNDERWORLDERS!"

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

In the Riverlands as the huge waterfalls crash gallons of water to the calm pond. The quad legged ant creature hops on the rocks in the middle of the lake as he observes his surroundings. A fireball is lit in his hand/claws as he is ready to attack for the ready.

Faash the Danian took caution as he hops on another rock. " _This guy knows this location well,_ " Copper thought as he looks at the shallows, and found Crawsectus's shadow. "There, Flame Orb!" he throws a fireball at the shadow.

The attack made contact to create steam, as Crawsectus bursts out and looked like it took some damage. "Riptide!" he shot out pressured water at Faash, but the Danian skips on the next rock to avoid it.

"Emberswarm!" Faash hurls a swarm of fire arrows at the Overworlder.

But when Crawsectus lands on the rock, a ring appeared in it's claw and a shield absorbs the attack. "My Ring of Na'arian absorbs your attacks."

Faash glares at him. "Alright, but how about this?" he said and a Vlaric Shard appears on his arm. "Ash Torrent!" he roars as hot ash is shot at Crawsectus.

Crawsectus stood his guard, using the Ring of Na'arian to absorb the attacks but the barrier is destroyed. He tries to hop on another rock to avoid the attacks but a fireball is hurled at him and hits his back. " _This guy is good, and this is his second match?_ " Hercu-Leon thought as he tries to fend of the attack.

The fire Danian stops his attack, "Activate Hive ability!" Faash said as hive is now in active.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

"What's he doing!" Sarah said. "Copper got him on the run and he just activated Hive just now?"

" _Hailstorm!_ " Crawsectus shot hout sharp shrapnels of ice as Faash was blasted back on another rock. He glows as his energy is replenished a bit.

The crowd cringed with "oohs" as the Danian was hit.

"Crawsectus just got healed." Tom said looking at the screen.

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

Faash struggles as he gets up, "Ember-Flourish." he said and summons the mugic he needs to heal up.

But Crawsectus saw this coming. "Refrain of Denial, destroy his Mugic!" As the music is heard from both Mugic, the Overworld Mugic cancels the healing Mugic for Fraash. "Nice moves Danian." he said, "but I think it's time for you to hit the showers."

"Not yet coach." Faash said. "Cause I'm done warming up, Deactivate hive." he said as fire began to form around his thorax and arms.

"Riptide!" Crawsectus attacks with high pressure of water at the Danian.

"Flame Orb!" Fraash fires back and the stream of water is evaporated.

The Overworlder looks shocked as his attack was literally evaporated. "What?"

"When Fraash deactivates Hive, he gains additional fire damage." He explains as fire is burning in his eyes. "Magmamight!"He stomps his front legs the rock.

Crawsectus feels a rumbling below him and the rock he stood exploded with hot magma, coding him.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

The crowd cheered as the match is in victory.

"So that's why he use hive." Tom said as he observes. "He just needed time to deactivate it so he could fire his Danian up."

"What a way to use it for such a burning ending." Sarah said. "But he really shouldn't have done something that risky."

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

" _ **LegionDang wins the first round.**_ " Said the Judge.

Herculeon was a little impressed at Copper. "Not bad for a Danian." he said. "I was just testing you to see how good you are, I underestimated you." he said. "But no more playing around, I'm moving Helptadd to the front lines." he said as he moves his creature.

Copper nods. "And I'll be waiting."

"LegionDang, you are now the attacker," The Judge says to passes the turn. "Activate your location randomizer." Copper did as he was told and spins the randomizer. "The next location, Mount Pillar Reservoir."

"Kalvaadran attacks Heptadd."

The room is transformed to reveal the large cave as the lakes are divided into sections containing large amounts of water.

Kalvaadran activated his Torwegge battlegear. Even if he can fly, this is best for his elemental damage and took flight with speed.

Heptadd is flying around in his Torwegge as he keeps an eye out for the Danian, and he found what he is looking for. "Found you," he said and flies at him. "Pebblestorm!" he fires stones at Kalvaadran. The Danian was hit but it looks like it had little effect.

"You want to play, let's play." he said. "Lightning Burst!" A bolt of lightning shot at the Overworlder.

He dodged the attack. "Freeze Flash!" he sends out a beam and directly hits Kalvaadran.

The Danian's wing is entrapped in petrified stone, making him unbalanced as he falls to the ground, taking extra damage. "Ow…" he said as his wing is still solid. He looks up at Heptadd to see him now grounded and deactivated his Torwegge.

"Time to see what you're made of," The Overworlder said. "Lavalanche!" Kalvaadra shields himself with his arms as hot lava hits the Danian, only to see an orange aura flowing around it's body. "Ah, fire and earth proof, you Danians know how to survive," he said. "But for how long, Hailstorm!" Kalvaadra didn't have enough time to attack back as shrapnels of ice throw him back and into the water. "Lighting Burst!"

Kalvaadra tries to swim out but it was too late as the water is conducted to the lighting, coding him in the process.

Back in the Drome, Copper wobbles with dizziness. "Wow, is this how being coded feels like?" he said shaking his head to being back his vision.

"You'll get used to it." the Overworld player said.

" _ **Herculeon wins the second round,**_ " Said the Judge. " _ **The next location...Glacier Plains.**_ "

"Heptadd attacks Lore."

-0-0-0-0- Mipedian Palace -0-0-0-0-

The palace is under attack by Underworlders, fire and lightning traded blows. Mudeenu pulls out a Cyclance from under the table, as Kinnianne straps a Vlaric Shard on her arm, and the cloaked Overworlder's sleeve revealed a Liquilizer now pumped and armed.

A roar is heard as the doors burn open to reveal a large minotaur with an axe in his hands it was Rothar, and behind him is Barath Beyond and Kruk. "Negotiations, are over." he said as he readies his axe.

"Attack!" Mudeenu roars and attacks with Lightning from his Cyclance while Kinnianne launches a volley of Pebblestorm as the cloaked companion fires a stream of pressured water. The Underworlders took cover and returned fire. No pun intended, this has become a huge firefight when Rothar charges at Mudeenu, but the prince himself is trained well as to use the Cyclance as a sword since it has sharp edges to stop his axe, locking themselves in combat.

Rothar parries with Mudeenu but was kicked back, he looks at his fellow Underworlders. "Get the ambassador!" he said and locks his axe to Mudeenus Cyclance.

Barath Beyond and Krughar nod and went after Kinnianne, "I'm not as defenseless as you think, Rockwave!" she roars and slams her fist to the ground to slam away Barath Beyond with rocks of pillar.

Though Krughar was closing in on the ambassador, but was frozen by the companions Liquilizer, giving her a thumbs up as he fires at Barath Beyond.

Mudeenu and Rothar continued to battle, but the Underworlder punches Mudeenu, making him fall as the Mugic landed next the companions feet, distracting him to look down as Barath Beyond attacks. "Lavalanche!" the hot attack hits the companion, making him disintegrate as it bursts through the wall.

Kinnianne watches in horror to see her companion fall. "No!" she was now in rage and looks at Barath Beyond. EARTHPULSE!" she unleashes her rage as brown energy is fired upon the frozen Krughar and Barath Beyond and through the doors.

Mudeenu struggles to get up while he witnesses the fall of the Overworlder. "You Underworlders never show mercy." he growls picking up his Cyclance.

"To prevent our enemy to get stronger," Rothar said, hefting his axe. "We do what must be done." He said and raises it but he was petrified by a Freeze Flash attack.

"Prince Mudeenu!" Kinnianne said as she tosses the Mugic to him.

He grabbed it and summons the Mugician to enter the Mugic. "Hymn of Teleportation." he calls it out the music is played. A large flash of light has brighten the room and around the palace. As the light died down, all the Underworlders have disappeared to who knows where. Kinnianne drops to her knees where her companion once stood before he was obliterated, as tears were shown. He kneels next to her as he places his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Kinnianne sniffs with a nod. "My father told me of the consequences," she said. "We will find peace, so no more death shall be shed in the future."

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

In the Hotekk drome, Lore was about to finish Heptadd off, but he was swapped with Tartarek due to his ability as defender, and the Danian was coded. The next battle was in The Flamegate where all attacks are fire types, bad for Tartarek as Fraash is stronger there, but not without a fight.

Fraash was thrown back by a fire type Rockwave and through a wall that lead to a secret chamber. The Danian got up and now mad as he already activated hive and runs out through the hole he comes from and fire is swarming in his hands/claws. "Torrent of Flames!" he roars and finishes Tartarek off.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

"Copper's hanging in there." Tom said as he ate his last piece of pizza.

Sarah nods. "But he has no Mugicians," she said. "And Heptadd is still loaded with them."

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

" _ **This will be the last round,**_ " said the Judge. " _ **The next Location, Ravinar Ridge.**_ "

"Heptadd attacks Fraash." he said

The scenery changed to the Overworld terrain, as the wind breeze across the rocks and trees.

Heptadd with his battlegear flew across the location to find the Danian he is looking for...but no luck within the forest area. "Where are you," he said. "it's hard to find you when you're a size of an ant!" he taunts out loud for Fraash to hear.

"MAGMAMIGHT!" roared from below the trees as a pillar of magma and fire erupts and hits Heptadd. Making him roar in pain as his battlegear is destroyed in the process. The Overworlder fell into an opening next to the large statues. As he got up to his feet and sees his opponent Fraash, fire surrounds his body, meaning he already deactivated his Hive to gain the extra fire power. "Message received," he said as his arm shows his Vlaric Shard. "Flame Orb!" he hurls a fireball and hits heptadd to the ground. "It's over."

Heptadd lays there as he struggles. "Song of Rejuvenation." He summons his ultra rare Mugic getting his energy back to 100%, he roars at Fraash. "Riptide!" he shot water from his mouth, making Fraash blast back to the statue to daze him a bit. Heptadd took this opportunity to start climbing on to the second statue, as the Danian got his senses back to climb the other statue.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

"Hercu-Leon, Herculeon!"

"LegionDang, LegionDang!"

The whole pub is cheering because the match is too intense to look away.

"This is nuts," Tom said. "They're not holding back."

Sarah agrees. "Hercu-Leon is fighting in his last leg even with his Mugic," she said. "But Fraash is down to 25."

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

As they got to equal heights, they are in their last stand, no running, no dodging, only attack.

"Torrent of Flames!" Fraash fires a powerful stream of flames at Heptadd.

"Sand Driver!" He roars as a sand storm collide into one another.

The two attacks canceled one another, only to be left as fresh hot glass.

"Pyrus Barrage!" Fraash roars as he fires vollies of fireballs.

"Cyclone Slam!" The attacks collide once more but Heptadd didn't let up. "Pebblestorm!" Fraash braces himself as he is now pelted, making him kneels as he is now down on his last leg. "All burnt out?" the Overworlder taunts.

"Not yet." Fraash said. "I got one last trick up my sleeve, Unbalancing Warsong!" He calls upon his Mugic. The song is played and it beams down upon the Danian and Heptadd. The Overworlder is weakened as Fraash is now standing back up. "This ends now!" he said as he begins to build up fire, surrounding himself in a dome of flames.

"I couldn't agree more!" Heptadd as well stores energy to unleash the last blow.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

The crowd stop their cheers as they look at the screen in suspense.

"This is it!" Sarah said as she leans closer to the screen from her table.

Tom is in the same position as his Danian friend. "It's going to be close!"

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

" **CATACLYSTIC IMMOLATION/ALLMAGEDDON** " The attacks are unleashed and the hole Drome went white.

-0-0-0-0- Chaotic -0-0-0-0-

A rumble is felt all over the Pub, maybe all over Chaotic from the powerful attack.

"Tell me I'm not the only one who felt that?" Sarah looks at Tom.

Tom nods. "I felt that too," he looks at the screen. "Look!"

-0-0-0-0- Hotekk Drome -0-0-0-0-

Both players are now in their normal human forms, looking at each other in a staredown.

" _ **The winner,**_ " The Judge computes. " _ **LegionDang!**_ "

Copper was shocked as he just won against the undefeatable.

Hercu-Leon was shocked as well, but could only help but smile with a sigh of relief. "Finally, being undefeated is so boring." he said.

"That was the best match I ever had." Copper said.

"Wait." Hercu-Leon interludes the mood. "How did you get a Mugician Counter?" he said. "I remember Fraash doesn't have any?"

Copper remembers, he was pondering as well. "Uh…?" he was stumped.

"I can answer your questions." said a voice as in the middle, revealed a strange tall man, wearing a mask.

Copper was even more confused, but Hercu-Leon recognizes him. "Codemaster Hotekk?"

"Your battle today has interrupted my calculations, it's hard to think with all the noise." he said in a rude tone. "But after seeing the battle, I think it's worth to look into." He said as he reveals a screen. "You're match as Faash and Tartarek in the Flamegate, LegionDang was blasted into a secret chamber where a mugician only answers to the one with the highest fire element, it seems as though, it was by accident, or luck." he said, Copper and Herc-Leon look at one another and understands. "That last battle was intense, it actually shook all over Chaotic, I cannot ban you both from the Drome, for as though you put up an...interesting show." he said as the screen shows the many chaotic plays cheering. "Check your scanners, and get out." he demanded and leaves.

Hercu-Leon and Copper looked confused and they checked their scanners. They both gasped, but they are to be dismissed from the drome.

-0-0-0-0-

Copper and Hercu-Leon walked together to the Pub, passing by the other players who cheered and asked for autographs for an amazing match. The Danian player leads the Overworlder to Tom and Sarah's table as they sat.

"So." Tom spoke first. "What did Hotekk give you guys?"

They looks at each other and nod, showing their scanners to them, making them gasped.

In Hercu-Leon's scanner, is shown an Overworlder who is a large white tiger like humanoid with ancient armor with large amount of blades sticking out from head to toe and tail, the creature's name is Saberious.

And in Copper's Scanner showed a Danian standing tall like a giant, probably taller than Odu-Bathax, it has four arms and very thick carapace. Its upper arms massive as the left arm having a large round shield as it's lower arms are smaller but are longer, curled up to his body. The creature's name is Gorem.

"Wow." Sarah said. "Those creatures are amazing."

Copper nods. "The best part is that we both made Chaotic play of the Year!"

The former undefeated Overworlder retracts his scanner and leans back. "Man it's good being a loser again."

Tom looks at him. "I thought you like winning Hercu-Leon?"

"Nah," he responds. "It get's boring, and, call me Leon," he said as he orders drinks and pizza. "alright if I hang with you guys?"

Sarah nods. "The more the merrier."

And that's when Peyton showed up, he was covered in soot, burns, and smoke is hovering over him like he got out of a volcano.

"Dude?" Copper looks at his Mipedian friend. "What happened to you?"

"Well," Peyton starts explaining.

-0-0-0-0- Flashback -0-0-0-0- Mipedian Palace -0-0-0-0-

" _I was at the palace with Kinnianne, meeting up with Prince Mudeenu." he tells his tale. "I was dressed up as her traveling companion, but when the Underworlders came, I was caught in a battle. Luckily I was armed with a Liquilizor to defend myself. But when Mudeenu was knocked out and dropped his Mugic, I got a quick scan of it and ported out before I was vaporized._

-0-0-0-0- End Flashback -0-0-0-0-

"And now I'm here," he said as he took an extra large cup from a passing service drone and pours it on himself to put the smoke out. "Ah much better he said." he now sits down. "So, how was your day?"

The four look at one another and back at Peyton. "Chaotic!" they all said at the same time.

-0-0-0-0- End -0-0-0-0-

How do you like it so far?

My little creations to add in a little flare for the story.

Sand Driver

Type: Attack

Elements: Earth, Air

Description: And elemental attack that brings a tornado of sand upon the opponent, decreases the opposing engaged creature's speed.

Pyrus Barrage

Type: Attack

Elements: Fire

Description: Hurls volleys of fireballs upon the opponent, this increases the damage if opponent has Air.

Cataclystic Immolation

Type: Attack

Elements: Fire

Description: Deals 20 damage, if the Creature you control has less than 30 energy, this attack deals additional 10 damage. Expend Fire element until the end of engagement.

Saberious

Tribe: Overworld

Type: Creature, Warrior

Elements: none

Stats: Courage: 80, Power: 85, Wisdom: 60, Speed: 95

Mugician Counters: 1

Abilities:

Battle Skilled: Increase Generic attacks by 10 damage

Hidden Blades: Spend Mugician to take first strike with 20 extra damage until the end of turn

Unique, Loyal

Energy: 55

Gorem

Tribe: Danian

Type: Danian Noble Elite Warrior

Elements: Earth

Stats: Courage: 90, Power: 100, Wisdom: 65, Speed: 10

Mugician Counters: 1

Abilities:

Shield Wall: Any Danians adjacent to Gorem reduces damage dealt by 15

Hive: Damage is reduced by 5 for each Mandiblor you control

Energy: 65

Unique, Loyal

The two creatures were inspired by Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. (again, I do not own them.)

I like reviews, review if you want me to continue!


End file.
